Scorpion Catcher
Walkthrough *Bar Crawl Aanbevolen: *80 (voor kortere routes om sneller in bepaalde gebieden te komen... niet vereist, boosts mogen gebruikt worden) *45 (voor teleportaties). |items= *Stoffige Sleutel (het is niet nodig als je tenminste 70 agility, het kan verkregen worden tijdens de queeste als dat nodig is) *Anti-draak schild *Handschoenen (Zodat je schorpioenen kunt oppakken, anders steken ze je en doen ze je 30 schade aan) Aanbevolen: *Voedsel *Tegengif *Runen om te teleporteren naar Camelot en Falador (en Teleport to House als je huis in Taverly staat *Spellen ketting (om te teleporteren naar de Barbarian Outpost) *opgeladen Amulet van Glorie of opgeladen Gevecht Armband |kills= *Gevangenenbewaarder (level 47) (niet nodig als je een Dusty key of level 70 Agility hebt. }} Begin *Praat met Tormac, hij vertelt je, als je de kooi in je inverntaris hebt, dat hij zijn 3 zeldzame schorpioenen kwijt is die los rondlopen. Jij moet die nu gaan vangen in de kooi die hij je geeft. Eerst moet je met een Seer praten. Ze lopen ergens rond in Seers Village, als je dit niet doet kun je niet in de kamer met de eerste schorpioen komen. De eerste schorpioen *De seer zegt je dat de eerste schorpioen op "een donkere plek tussen een meer en een heilig eiland" ligt. Dit is Taverley Dungeon. *Teleporteer of loop daar dus heen (Spellen ketting naar de Burthorpe Spellen Kamer, Gevecht armband naar de Warriors' Guild, Huis Teleport als je een huis in Taverley hebt, of Falador Teleport an loop naar Taverley). Als je agility 70 hebt kan je een heel stuk in de kerker overslaan. Het wordt aangeraden on tegengif, een anti-draak schild en een stoffige sleutel mee te nemen (als je die hebt). Als je geen Dusty key hebt moet je die eerst halen, sla anders de volgende stap over. *Loop verder langs de Magic axes en als je bij de brug over het lava en de giftige schorpioenen komt moet je verder naar het zuiden. Loop langs de black knights door een deur en ga dan naar het westen. Dood de Jailer die daar staat en ga met de sleutel de cel in van Velrak the Explorer. Praat met hem en je zal een dusty key krijgen (Vraag niet om een "reward" want dan zul je de sleutel niet krijgen). Loop nu terug naar de giftige schorpioenen en chaos dwarfs bij de brug over het lava. *Ga nu over de brug langs de lesser demons. Gebruik je sleutel op de deur en ren voorbij de blue dragons. Ren nu ook voorbij de fishing spots en black demons. Ga door de muur heen waar je op kunt drukken, deze bevindt zich vlak naast de kortere route voor mensen met level 80 Agility. *Gebruik in deze kamer je kooi op de Kharidian Scorpion, probeer hem niet op te pakken, anders zal de schorpioen je steken en je 30 schade toebrengen. *Teleporteer nu terug naar Camelot of loop terug. De tweede schorpioen *Ga nu weer naar de seer (met je kooi). Hij vertelt je de andere 2 locaties. De tweede schorpioen zou volgens hem "weggedreven zijn door het brute van een man, die een winkel heeft in een dorp dat twee kano reisjes van Lumbridge af ligt." Dit is Barbarian Village/Gunnarsgrunn '''Je hoeft niet naar Barbarian Village te gaan om daar met Peska te praten, je kunt ook direct naar de Barbarian Outpost gaan. *Ga daar naartoe en praat met Peska (in de helmen winkel), vraag hem over de schorpioen. Hij zal je vertellen dat hij het als "verrassingscadeau" heeft achtergelaten onder het bed van zijn broer in de Barbarian Outpost. *Ga naar de Barbarian outpost (je kunt er naartoe teleporteren met je Games Necklace. Spelers die Bar Crawl nog niet gedaan hebben mogen de outpost niet in. *Ga de outpost in, maar kruip niet door de pijp. Ga in het gebouwtje met het hek ervoor, hier zit de schorpioen. Onthoudt, probeer hem niet op te pakken, anders zal de schorpioen je steken en je 30 schade toebrengen. De derde schorpioen *De derde schorpioen zit, zoals de seer je al verteld had, in het Klooster bij Falador op de eerste verdieping. *Ga naar het klooster (een gevecht armband kan je er direct naartoe teleporteren en een amulet van glorie kan je dicht bij, bij Edgeville teleporteren.) Je moet hiervoor level 31 in Prayer zijn, je prayer punten hoeven niet opgeladen te zijn. *Praat met Abbot Langley hij zal je de lid laten worden van de orde, zodat je naar boven mag. *De schorpioen zit in het oostelijke gedeelte van de eerste verdieping. Gebruik zoals altijd de kooi op de schorpioen. *Breng alle drie de schorpioenen terug naar Thormac voor je beloningen! Beloningen *1 Quest Punt *6.625 Strength ervaring *Tormac wil voor 40k je elementaire battlestaven sterker maken (hij maakt er de corresponderende mystic staven van). Vereist voor het behalen van *Gemiddelde Seers' Village Taken Weetjes *Bij het behalen van een quest, geeft iemands Adventurer's Log weer: "Thormac the sorcerer’s pet scorpions got out! As a reward for rounding them up, he’ll enchant any battlestaves I have into mystic battlestaves." wat betekent: "Thormac de tovenaar's schorpioen huisdieren zijn ontsnapt! Als beloning voor het opsporen ervan zal hij elke gevechtsstaf die ik heb betoveren tot mystieke gevechtsstaven." *De Kracht ervaring als beloning van deze quest is genoeg om een speler van level 1 Kracht naar level 23 te brengen. *De afstand die de schorpioenen afgelegd hebben is best indrukwekkend. De ene gevonden in het klooster vooral, omdat deze over meer dan de helft van het vaste land van RuneScape getrokken heeft. Verrassend genoeg is niet een van het in de buurt van de Kharidische woestijn gekomen, waar ze vandaan kwamen. *Je kunt alleen in de kamen van de eerste schorpioen komen als je met een seer gepraat hebt, als je de muur probeert te doorzoeken voordat je met de seer gepraat hebt, zal het een bericht weergeven waarin staat: "it looks like an old wall" vertaald: "het lijkt op een oude muur" en zal er niks gebeuren. en:Scorpion Catcher Categorie:Quests